The Highland Marches
The Highland Marches are the northern most Island among the Glamour Isles. History Highland history begins with a series of clans held together by family ties in the ancestral land. This era of their history ended with the Montaigne invasion of the islands. No single clan was powerful enough to stand against the invading Montaigne and the clans refused to work together. Over time, the new Montaigne rulers married the daughters of the chieftains to cement their rule, integrating the clans together. While Montaigne occupation offered some benefits, the Highlanders always chafed under foreign rule. Most maintained their own culture in opposition to the Montaigne. In response, the Montaigne banned many of the traditional elements of Highland culture, which only increased the tensions. Overtime the Highlands began to hate the Montaigne and all who accepted their rule (Including Avalon). These tensions eventually settled as the norm. This changed in 1215 when a warlord named Robert the Dark resurrected the clan identity. He brought back the many traditions of the people and made them accepted among the ruling class. He acdepted the Vaticine church - contrary to most Highlanders - but focused less on obedience to its rules. He refused to acknowledge whcih clan he came from, unifying the many clans into one whole nation. Eventually, these policies brought him at odds with Avalon - who had long since replaced Montaigne as the rulers of the Island. After a particularly disasterous battle at Dul Val in 1218, Avalon was forced to acknowledge his rule of the island, though still part of Avalon. While they never achieved true independence, they managed to gain a sense of autonomy and culture seperate from that of Avalon. in 1655, when the queen of avalon died, King James II of the Highlands announced his faith in Objectionism and seceded from Avalon. this Independence was short lived. When Queen Elaine ascended the throne, kicking the Montaigne out once and for all, the main reason for independence disapeared. With Queen Elaine's rule still young and untested, King James had to make a choice; either he - as an acknowledged leader of royal lineage - acknowledge her rule or plunge the islands into war. In the end, King James accepted Elaine's rule, proclaiming her "the true queen of the golden cup". He maintained the independence of the Highlands, but supported the new Triple Kingdom of Avalon. Politics/Relations The decision to align with Avalon's new ruler has been a decisive issue among the Highland Clans. Some see it as nessisary to protect themselves from the Montaigne and maintain peace, while others see the accepted unity as Avalon's anexation of the Highlands just after they gained freedom and without a fight. For now, the clans are preparing and manuvering for what's to come. The Highland Marches follow Avalon's lead when it comes to foreign relations. Religion The Highlanders are primarily Objectionist, though they accept Vaticine worshipers. They activly dislike Druidism and the Sidhe Category:Nation of Théah Category:Isles of Avalon Category:Faction